Going Under
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: Por un momento, sentí que me quemaban viva, que me degollaban, que me torturaban con cadenas, que me mutilaban lentamente, pero lo más doloroso de todo eso, fue cuando sentí como mi dignidad fue destruida por la persona que más amaba."Es curioso, pero tú eres el único que siempre me hunde…"le digo sonriendo, mientras le acaricio el rostro."Si yo te hundo, nos hundimos los dos".


**Disclaimer:** PPPGZ! no me pertenece.

 **Warning!:** Inspirado en la cancion "Going Under" de Evanescence. Romance, One-Shot.

* * *

 ** _Going Under_**

By

 _vAmPiRe-Bc_

Me encuentro sentada en mi cómoda cama, ha sido un día severamente agotador. Bostezo un poco llevando mi mano derecha a mi boca para tratar de calmarlo, pero es algo difícil. Parpadeo un poco y me acuesto en mi cama, estirando mis brazos y piernas a todo lo ancho que me permite esta.

Hoy ha sido un día cualquiera; levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela, salvar a la ciudad de monstruos, soportar a la prensa, tener que ser una chica superpoderosa aun cuando el hambre está presente, en fin, muchas cosas bastante agotadoras, pero sin duda, satisfactorias.

− _Aunque ahora no tanto…_ −pienso, mientras me recuesto de lado.

El día de hoy no fue lo más agradable para mí, al contrario, fue uno de mis peores días. Esta ocasión tuvimos que luchar contra los chicos ya que trataban de robar un banco. Todo iba bien, Kaoru y Miyako luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, dejando una pelea cara a cara entre el pelirrojo y yo. Bueno, en realidad nunca peleamos, tratamos de apartarnos de todos, para poder hablar. En ese momento, estaba realmente furiosa…

No pude evitar soltar una lagrima que rápidamente bordeo mi mejilla al recordar sus crueles palabras… ¿Por qué me metí en algo tan estúpido? ¿Por qué?

* * *

Flash Back

− _¡Brick! Me prometiste que ya no serias un delincuente….−exclamo furiosa, mirando aquel pelirrojo sin expresión alguna._

− _¿Por qué te haría caso? –me responde, mientras sonríe sínicamente. Yo abro mis ojos como platos, haciendo que la rabia dentro de mí se convierta en un nudo en la garganta. Trago saliva, nerviosa, con la esperanza que aquel nudo desaparezca._

− _Porque me lo prometiste_ _ **esa**_ _noche…−le digo, con una voz temblorosa._

− _¡Por favor! Son imaginaciones tuyas por la calentura del momento…−me dice cruelmente, mientras se dedica a burlarse de mí, o al menos, eso intuyo por su forma de mirarme y reírse. Puedo sentir como el nudo en mi garganta crece, aprieto mis nudillos con mucha fuerza para evitar mostrarme débil ante él, pero no se cuanto más aguantare. Siempre ha sido un grosero, un imbécil como sus otros hermanos, pero nunca creí que lo fuera tanto… que estúpida de mi parte por pensar en eso…_

− _Creí que te importaba por todo lo que me decías, pero veo que no…−le digo, seriamente, sabiendo que pronto las lagrimas brotarían de mis ojos si dice otra estupidez, y la verdad, se que pasara…_

− _¡No jodas! ¿En serio te creíste todo? –exclama burlón e incrédulo, para después, reírse y soltar grandes carcajadas, humillándome como solo él lo sabe hacer…_

− _¿Sabes…? Creí que…_

− _¿Qué te amaba? ¡Por favor! Si te amara no me habría acostado contigo, piénsalo, solo me sirves para coger….−exclama Brick viéndome cruelmente._

 _No puedo creer lo que me dijo, no puedo evitar parar aquellas lágrimas que salen furiosas desde mis ojos. Por un momento, sentí que me quemaban viva, que me degollaban, que me torturaban con cadenas, que me mutilaban lentamente, pero lo más doloroso de todo eso, fue cuando sentí como mi dignidad fue destruida por la persona que más amaba._

 _Salí corriendo, no quería verlo, no quería saber nada de él. Ni si quiera me limite en volar, sabía que mis amigas notarían mi comportamiento tan extraño, así que preferí marcharme, no quería sufrir más. Deje a ese imbécil ahí, lo deje para siempre…_

Fin del Flash Back.

* * *

− _No permitiré que me humilles, que me_ _ **hundas**_ _como a las demás…_ −pienso, mientras sollozo en silencio, tratando de que se escuche lo menos posible para que mis padres no se percaten. Estoy realmente jodida… ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de alguien como él? ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de mi peor enemigo? Y lo que es peor aún, ¿Cómo pude dejar que me humillara de esa forma?

Miyako siempre me ha dicho que el amor es la herramienta para resolver todo, pero en este momento, para mi es una mierda que empeora todo. Eso es algo que más o menos diría Kaoru, y ahora la entiendo. ¿Cómo es posible que antes la criticara por pensar así? Si todo este tiempo tenía razón, y no le quise hacer caso…

Ella era la única que sabía que tenía una "relación" con Brick. No sé ni porque nunca le dije eso a Miyako, tal vez ella hubiera sido más comprensiva conmigo, pero Kaoru me trato de abrir los ojos desde un inicio, pero nunca la escuche…

−Realmente soy una estúpida…−susurro, cerrando los ojos mientras siento el viento fresco del otoño entrar por mi ventana y acariciar mi rostro gentilmente.

He estado así durante un largo rato: llorando y sollozando, recordando lo imbécil que fui conmigo misma. No me había percatado que ya anocheció y que la luz de la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor en mi ventana, al estar acostada, me pegaba toda su pálida luz, haciendo que sonríe. Puedo sentir como mis ojos rosas están gravemente hinchados, seguramente por tanto llorar. Desde hace rato ya me había deshecho de mi gran lazo que, según dicen, es tan característico de mi.

Sonrió nuevamente, recordando que tengo una vida que seguir, tantos días para salvar la ciudad junto a mis mejores amigas, tantos dulces que comer y disfrutar, y sobre todo, tanto que estudiar ya que los exámenes finales se acercan. ¿Quién necesita de un imbécil para ser feliz?

Me levanto animada de mi cama; realmente necesitaba un tiempo conmigo misma para volver a la normalidad. Agarro mi lazo rojo y procedo a realizarme esa linda coleta que tanto me fascina. Al tenerla lista, voy directo a mi closet para ver que ponerme. Estaba pensando llamar a mis amigas para salir al cine, al fin y al cabo, seguramente no tenían nada que hacer…

−Un tiempo con ellas me hará despejar mi mente…−digo alegre, observando y analizando que ponerme.

Pero, de un momento a otro, mi felicidad se esfumo.

Escuche detrás de mí como alguien entraba desde mi ventana. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y un gran escalofrió gobernó mi cuerpo y mis sentidos durante unos cuantos segundos. Cerré mis puños con gran fuerza, tratando de ser fuerte…

− ¿Momoko?...

Me habla aquella persona. Por lo que puedo escuchar después, puedo sentir como viene en dirección hacia mi puesto que mi closet esta cerca de la ventana.

Una chica normal creerá que es un ladrón y saldría corriendo ya que no sabría quien es él o ella, sin embargo yo ahí me quedo, paralizada, inmóvil. La única diferencia de mi caso con el de otra chica es que yo sé _**quién**_ es el que entro a mi cuarto. Eso me hace sudar frio y querer llorar, otra vez.

−Momoko, fui un estúpido, no debí decirte eso…−sigue diciendo, mientras agarra mi hombro. Yo aun sigo petrificada sin saber que hacer más que bajar la mirada y darle la espalda.

− ¿Por qué viniste? –le pregunto con un enorme vacío dentro de mí.

−Porque fue un gran imbécil, realmente lo fui…−dice, mientras bruscamente me voltea, y ahora, estoy viendo aquellos ojos rojos, en los cuales, puedo notar la preocupación. Eso hace que el nudo en mi garganta se convierta en lágrimas. Como quisiera que se marchara…

− ¿Y a que viniste? ¿A verme humillada de nuevo? –le exclamo enojada, llorando sin parar. Puedo ver como una de sus manos toma mi mentón y me levanta la mirada, obligándome así a verlo directo a esos hermosos ojos que posee. El suspira, frustrado.

−Vine a pedirte perdón, humillándome para recuperar tu confianza en mí…−me dice tan gentilmente, haciéndome forcejar su agarre, pero ahora me toma de mi cintura y se acerca más a mí.

− ¿¡Y tú crees que es muy fácil, Brick?! –exclamo, llorando mientras cierro los ojos para no verle.

− ¡Se que no es fácil! ¡Lo sé! –exclama, mientras me regala otro largo suspiro−Pero no sabes cuánto me odio a mi mismo por haber insultado lo que más amo…

Hay no… ¿Por qué dijo esas palabras? ¿Qué no sabe que esas palabras hacen que me ponga estúpida?

Inconscientemente, fui directo a abrazarlo, mis brazos rodean su fuerte torso, ocultando mi cara en el. Estoy llorando, pero no sé si es de alegría o de tristeza. Pero, he de admitir que esto me relaja más que llorar sola. Puedo notar como sus manos acarician mi nuca y le regala un cálido beso a mi cabeza. El sabe perfectamente que esos gestos hacen que pierda el control, se que lo sabe.

−Perdóname Momoko. En ese momento estaba tan enojado con mis hermanos que me desquite contigo, no fue lo correcto, pero cuando me enojo actúo sin pensar…−me susurra cerca de mi oído, haciéndome temblar.

−Pero… ¿Por qué conmigo? –sollozo, abrazándolo mas fuerte.

− ¡No lo sé! Créeme, cuando te fuiste corriendo, sentí que jamás te volvería a ver…−me dice, consolando mi llanto.

−También creí que jamás de volvería a ver…−le digo, levantando mi mirada. A continuación, paso lo que menos esperaba en el día. Agarre su rostro y lo bese dulcemente. Fue un beso tan lindo y tierno pero ardiente al mismo tiempo. Nuestras lenguas jugaban entre sí, convirtiendo el beso aun más pasional de lo que ya era, pero, lamentablemente, necesitábamos aire para seguir, así que nos separamos. Lo vi a los ojos, y me dedique a acariciar su cabello pelirrojo.

−No sabes cuánto te amo, Brick.

−Tu tampoco no sabes cuánto te amo, Momoko−me dice, viéndome a los ojos mientras agarra mis manos y las besa. Un acto tan caballeroso como dulce.

−Es curioso, pero tú eres el único que siempre me _**hunde**_ …−le digo sonriendo, mientras le acaricio el rostro.

−Si yo te _**hundo**_ , nos hundimos _**los dos**_.


End file.
